


The Shoot Out

by alwaysgocrazy



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgocrazy/pseuds/alwaysgocrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kirsten pulls out a gun on Cameron, she has some very important decisions she has to make, no matter how brainwashed she is.</p><p>Basically my take on the gun scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shoot Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! So, I just want to say one thing: This is ~not~ how I think the scene is going to go down. I think Cameron is going to more or less talk her out of it and make her drop the gun, but this idea came to mind, so I figured I'd share. Enjoy!!

_“Run. Faster. Run. Run!”_

And she ran. She ran and she ran and she ran.

_“Shoot it. Now. Twice into the air.”_

So she did. She slowed down and shot the gun up twice before taking aim.

_“Good. Now, take him out.”_

She stood there, shaking. She could feel her eyes begin to burn with tears. Cameron was beginning to stand up, terror spread across his face, a look she had never seen before on anyone.

She stared at him, keeping her aim at his chest.

“Oh, c’mon, Stretch. This time, you won’t be able to bring me back…” he said calmly.

She swallowed thickly, a single tear falling. She shook her head. “Do you think I want to be doing this? Huh? Do you think I want to be shooting you?” she whispered in a shaky voice.

“I-I don’t know…” he stammered, beginning to hold his hands up in defense.

“I have next to no control right now!” Her voice cracked as she spoke. Another tear began to fall. “That girl I stitched into? The one brainwashed and manipulated? That same guy found me.”

“Kirsten, I know you can fight him.”

“Cameron, you don’t understand,” she whispered. “He knows things, sees things. He’s watching from the building across the street right now with a sniper rifle on me in case I try to run.”

“Then I’ll call Fisher—”

And just as he began to move, she shot a bullet.

She shot one just above his shoulder, hitting the crates behind him and making a loud noise. Cameron ducked down again.

“Don’t you dare fucking move again,” she said firmly. Her shallow breath quickened. She stared into Cameron’s fearful eyes. “He’s watching,” she now whispered.

“You don’t need to shoot a fucking bullet!”

“I do if I want this plan to work!”

“Wh-what plan…?”

She cleared her throat and began to speak at a normal tone. “I don’t know who to make suffer. I can shoot you, kill you right now, and live the rest of my life not only without you but knowing that I was the one who ended it. The other option is I turn the gun on myself and make you suffer for the rest of _your_ life, because I know you, Cameron, and you’ll blame yourself forever. And who knows? If I listen and follow whoever this guy is, who knows what else will happen.”

“Shoot me,” he said.

She shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. “I-I can’t…” she murmured.

And just as quickly, she turned the gun around and shot herself.

“Kirsten!” Cameron yelled, running over to her as she fell.

The man with the sniper stood down. _“Hope you’re fucking happy, Ms. Clark.”_ And then the line was dead.

“Kirsten!” Cameron said to her in a panic. There was so much blood coming out and he didn’t know where.

“Cameron…” she mumbled. “It’s okay. I-I’m fine.” Her voice was strained.

“You just shot yourself! You’re not fine! You’re gonna die. Shit, you’re gonna die…” he cried.

“Stop being so dramatic,” she groaned. “I shot my shoulder. I’ll live. Just need a couple of stitches…”

Cameron sighed heavily. “This? This was you’re plan? Scare me half to death?”

A weak smile spread across her face. “He’s gone…H-he thinks I’m dead.”

“Yeah, I thought you were dead too!” he cried, a smile creeping onto his face.

“Just call Fisher and a damn ambulance, please? Before I lose more blood?”

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. “As long as you promise me you’ll never do that again,” he said as he pulled out his phone.

“I promise…”


End file.
